


Goodbye To A World

by orphan_account



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Other, hi this is an announcement, jk this is serious, shadow the hedgehog is a bitch ass motherfu-
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Essentially, this is goodbye on this account.
Comments: 27
Kudos: 3





	Goodbye To A World

**Author's Note:**

> no notes this time. i appreciate you all.

So.

Haha, this feels weird for me to be even writing this.

I'm leaving this account behind. It's no longer my main acc, and I'm officially (as I have already been for a while) moving to my pseud stealyourbones_dot_png.

Quite frankly, I just don't like BNHA anymore. I still appreciate the villains a lot, as I think they're some of the best-written villains in shonen manga I've ever seen. I've moved on to other things! Like Danganronpa! And my wonderful S/O (yes, ParanoidAndroid and I are still dating! It's been a while since I've updated this account lmao) is slowly educating me on the wacky franchise that is Jojo's Bizarre Adventure. I'm not really planning on watching the show yet, but I like some of the characters so far.

However, this doesn't mean I've completely abandoned you all.

Looking back, I had some really active fans here! And the fact that my shitty writing made a community (a small one, but nonetheless) makes me incredibly happy. I can't even begin to explain how much everyone's support got me through the tough periods. The fact that over 2,000 people saw my chatfic and read it makes my heart warm. I could never have come this far without all of you. I'm so sorry for the fact that I'm leaving you all behind.

The sad thing is, I've just moved on.

I was thinking about orphaning this account, but Android convinced me that it, as part of my journey as a writer, should remain a part of my account. And I'm thankful they did. 

As for everyone who read my fanfictions? Every single person who regularly sat through my terrible writing and showered it with love and validation means the world to me.

ShigaDabi was a major part of my life and you all helped shape who I was and who I am now. And for that, I am infinitely grateful.

I love you all.

Thank you for reading this. 

If you like Danganronpa/AmaGuji, feel free to check out my other account!

I felt writing a note was a fitting way to end the era.

Thank you all so much for a year of love and validation.

It's odd.

I'm a year older, and a year smarter. And you all are too.

And I still get lots of love and kudos on this account.

My tastes have improved, by a lot.

Thank you all for an amazing year of love and validation.

Quick note, I just rechecked!!! Today exactly, a year ago, the chatfic was first posted! My first (and longest) fanfiction! 

Almost a too-fitting way to end the era, no?

Anyways, thank you all. One year! Wow!

Goodbye, everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> ACCOUNTS:
> 
> @scenekiyo_draws on insta  
> bonethief-dot-jpg on tumblr  
> I might regret putting my discord here so message me if you want it i guess skjfdjfsfjkld;


End file.
